Nightfall
by superdave
Summary: This is a future of the Titans. The original five still live together, and still combat crime. The forces of evil grow ever stronger and darker, so the Titans are forced to recruit stronger, darker Titans. This is their tale.
1. Fangs

Right, just a little explanation before I get started. This fic is just an explanation of the histories of some OCs I'll be using in TT fics. Some belong to me, others belong to my friends. Oh, and to anyone from the Titans Night board who reads this, this ain't the same Nightfall that's on the boards.

Well, chappy one will cover one of my personal characters, the vampire Sarato.

Even though the Titans don't do much but cameo towards the end, I still don't own them. Oh, and I don't own Hellsing. Pity me!

Chapter the First: Fangs

There are many myths, legends, and folklores of the nature of vampires. They have a myriad of powers attributed to them, from healing to mind control to shape shifting to energy blasts. As numerous as their powers are their names. Vampire, nightstalker, Nosferatu, Midian, Draculin and Draculina. All have one thing in common: a pair of very sharp fangs…

"Scott, believe me, I've got a bad feeling about this!" A seven year old red-headed girl stood on the stoop of an old Irish house, yelling at her brother. A nine year old redhead laughed at his sister's concern.

"Don't worry, Raina! I'll be back before dinner! Nobby an' I are just headin' down to the woods!" Waving back at his sister, Scott McTierfon ran down the lane to where his friend, Colin Nobbs, awaited him.

Of course, being boys, the two didn't stay in the woods for long before they became bored. It was Nobby who came up with the idea to head over to the old city, which had become a hellhole of a battlefield for the Irish Republic's Army. As luck would have it, the two ended up on a hillside, watching the IRA being royally trumped by a small group of seemingly supernatural foes. Scott started to get nervous. "Err… Nobby? I think we should head home. This doesn't feel right…"

Nobby only laughed at his friend's discomfort. "You're not… chicken, are ya, Scott?" His comment obviously struck home, as Scott immediately lay back down to watch the battle. This was to be the worst, and some considered, the last decision he would make in his life.

Mere moments after Scott sat back down; a stray RPG rocketed out of the battle. Neither of the boys noticed it until it was too late. The final sight of Scott McTierfon before he left the realm of the living was of his best friend's body being obliterated.

A young, nine year old boy awoke on a hill, naked and burned. A strange, pale man knelt over him, garbed in a long maroon trench coat and a wide maroon fedora. He reached up and removed his sunglasses, revealing red eyes. "So, boy, you thought you'd watch a little fight between the IRA and those rogue vampires, eh? Well, seems you learned your lesson. Pity you had to pay such a price. Now, I can save you, boy, but you'll lose part of your memory, and you won't be human again. Are you willing to give up your humanity to walk this land once more?" Unable to speak, the boy simply nodded. "Good choice, boy. Now, when you awaken, you'll not remember barely anything. You'll need to feed, too. You'll just have to find a village. I'll be back for you in two years, Sarato." The newly christened Sarato passed out as the maroon garbed vampire bit into his neck.

Some time later, Sarato had slunk through much of Ireland, leaving a swath of bloodless corpses behind him. Then, as fate would have it, he came upon the site of his greatest crime and the creation of his greatest foe. He never would have attacked that tiny village if he knew anything but his hunger.

Sarato snuck into an alleyway, managing to not draw any attention to himself. He stepped carefully out the other side, heading for a coffin maker's shop. He'd been traveling from town to town, hiding out in crypts and graveyards. He had finally grown weary of this and had decided to purchase a coffin. He wasn't aware that there were wanted posters out for his death, nor that this tiny village had its own militia.

The first that the young vampire knew of the militiamen behind him was the sound of a shotgun being pumped. Spinning around, he snarled, then sprung. The fight was over before it had begun. Without proper preparation, even a young vampire is nigh unbeatable. Unfortunately, after a victory, vampires are known to enter bloodlusts of sorts. Sarato was no exception. He slaughtered everyone in the village. Everyone, save one little girl.

Sarato looked up as he heard a sound, blood dripping down his chin. A young girl, a few years younger than he, was looking at him with an expression of fear, hatred, horror, and grief. He growled at her, and her blue eyes suddenly became steeled with great power. She held out her hand, and he was gripped by an invisible hand, which slowly began to crush him. "Wha-What do you want, mortal?" The girl began to cry.

"What's your name, murderer?" He growled at her again, but the force holding him began to squeeze. "Ah! Sarato! My name is Sarato!" She nodded. "You've killed my village, and taken that which is dear to me. For that, you will suffer." Sarato was struck by this girl's determination, but shrugged it off. She suddenly seemed to disappear, and the force released him. He left that hamlet of death, never to return.

Several years later, an older, more experienced Sarato had taken to prowling around Dublin, wearing a brown cloak and the evening dress that personified vampires. Numerous hunters had come after him, and he had killed all of them. So it came as some surprise when he found himself being followed by a strange, maroon-garbed man. Shrugging it off as another hunter, Sarato led him into one of his killing grounds. He was surprised, to say the least, when he came face to face with his stalker.

"M-Master?" An overwhelming feeling of servitude came over Sarato, and he found himself kneeling in reverence to this apparent stranger. The elder vampire grinned. "Ah, my old friend, it is time we got properly acquainted. You are Sarato, and I am Alucard. The time has come for you to return to me, and serve under me for a time. You are coming with me back to England, to join Hellsing, the renowned secret organization."

Sarato only nodded. "Ah, but first, I feel that we should give you a nickname of sorts. Sarato is such a mouthful. Hmm… Saro would do nicely…" Reaching out, Alucard gripped Saro's wrist and pulled him into a swirling vortex of mists.

Many miles away, at about the same time, events conspired to change Saro's life, or lack thereof. The young girl that Saro had encountered years before had finally tracked down the source of the scourge. She had grown into a young Paladin, know as Ella Anderson, "The Vengeful". Having learned of Saro's source, the young Scott McTierfon, Anderson set out to destroy what the vampire invariably held dear: his family.

It was a quiet night when death visited the McTierfon household. The father, Douglas, had taken to drinking after his eldest son's death, and Margaret McTierfon had lost all joy in life. Their remaining children, the twins Raina and Jennifer, as well as the young boy James, had all reacted differently. Raina had become withdrawn, Jennifer had taken to joking loudly, and young Jimmy had developed something of a split personality. The entire family was taken unawares when their fate came.

Ella came to their door on a cloudy night, clad in a heavy black cloak and a suit of armor. She had a blessed broadsword slung at her hip. When an inebriated Douglas answered the door, she quickly slit his throat. Jennifer died next, having a throwing knife lobbed through her heart. Raina was stabbed straight between the ribs, and Margaret was killed trying to protect James. The young boy was killed in the most humane way possible, as even the vengeful paladin had some mercy. Using holy powers, she simply stopped his heart, painlessly. Ella left the house as quietly as she came, not bothering to check her prey for a pulse, a mistake she would regret years later.

Saro had already begun training at Hellsing when word came of the slaughter of the McTierfon family. Saro immediately became withdrawn, and carried his only inheritance, his father's elegant rapier, everywhere he went. The vampire poured himself into his training, rising through the ranks quickly. Going on missions with Alucard, he proved himself time and again. His only fault was a reluctance to take a break. Even Alucard took time off now and again. Saro never knew when to quit, so Alucard and the director of Hellsing, Lady Integral Hellsing, ordered him to take a vacation. He reluctantly agreed.

Saro decided to head off to Germany for a two week furlough. Wandering the streets one day, he made an acquaintance that would reshape the rest of his non-life. In that small, relatively unknown village, he befriended a man a few years older than him, named Letius. Despite the ominous implications of his name, Saro found Letius friendly and trustworthy, not at all like his namesake. Saro returned to Hellsing two weeks later, feeling quite refreshed.

It came as no small surprise when Saro discovered that his new 'friend' was in fact a wanted alchemist and necromancer. Even more shocking, the alchemist was building an undead army in Germany, preparing to destroy Europe. As he was the most familiar with the target and the countryside, Saro was sent to take Letius down. The young vampire had no trouble dealing with the basic zombies and lesser vampires, even managing to defeat a group of familiars and elementals. It was when he came face to face with Letius that he almost met his match.

The two engaged in a fierce duel, neither saying a word. Rapier and wakizashi flashed in the light of the rising sun. Both warriors were wounded, but Saro eventually gained the upper hand. As he stood over a kneeling Letius, he heard the necromancer murmuring under his breath. The vampire stabbed his rapier into the alchemist's heart; the alchemist cast a spell directly at the vampire. Saro was knocked back, and Letius fell dead.

Gasping for breath, Saro could only watch as a blue spirit rose from Letius. "So, foolish vampire, you've found my secret! I am one of the eternals. I've unlocked the secrets to immortality! You'll see me again, mark my words!" The spirit dissipated, and Saro struggled to his feet, returning to a nearby Hellsing outpost.

The young vampire slammed his fist against the wall. He had been cursed. He would remain in the body of a seventeen year old for many years; the vampiric ability to hibernate was also locked away from him. Furious, he once more turned to his work, pouring all his being into his missions. A good nineteen years passed before he finally accepted another vacation.

Tired of Europe, Saro decided to take a trip to America, more specifically Jump City, California. He traveled light, and always wore a black cloak over his form. He arrived in Jump on a chilly, windy night. The vampire wandered the streets for some time, admiring the differences in architecture from that of Europe. It was then that the sounds of battle reached his ears.

Turning a corner, Saro caught sight of an alleyway lit up by blasts of blue, green, yellow, and white light. Suddenly, a beam of yellow cut through the night, propelling a green gorilla out into the street. Before the ape hit the ground, it shifted form into that of a young green teen, who ran back into the alley. Approaching cautiously, Saro loosened his rapier under the cloak. The sight that met his eyes astounded him.

A group of costumed teens, a few years younger than he appeared, were fighting an older man in a strange suit. As he watched, a spiky haired, masked teen spun a bo staff, sending the man flying into a wall.

Doctor Light grimaced. Once more, the Titans were pummeling him. He looked up and spotted a cloaked figure at the edge of their battlefield. He smirked, raising his hand and firing a blast from his beam cannon.

Saro looked up in time to spot the blast of energy heading straight towards him. He frowned, preparing to try and ward off the attack. It was then that one of the teens, a girl clad in a deep blue cloak, appeared from a vortex in front of Saro, taking the hit for him. She cried out in pain, slowly falling to earth. She never reached it, falling instead into the waiting arms of a thankful vampire. He looked down at her face; she was unconscious, but beautiful. He shook off the feelings of human affection and turned back to Light. He was nowhere to be seen.

Robin was mad and frightened. He was angry at the loss of Light and the battle; scared for Raven's health and about the strange cloaked figure that had caught her. Neither he nor his teammates noticed Saro's return until an unconscious Dr. Light landed at their feet. "I assume this repays my debt." He turned to leave. Robin didn't let him.

"Wait!" When the cloaked vampire turned back, Robin was struck by a sudden dread. "Err… you wouldn't consider joining the Teen Titans, would you?" A sharp, cold voice echoed out of the hood. "Titans? Who're they?" The teen wonder gestured towards the others. "We are."

Saro sat in Lady Integra's office, contemplating the events that had taken place over the past two weeks. He had taken up Robin's offer on a provisional basis; he had left the team when his furlough was up. Now he was here to ask Lady Hellsing to allow him to return. The door closed behind him, and he turned. Alucard stood there. "Master?" The elder vampire raised his hand to forestall any further questions. "Integra knows why you're here. She's agreed to let you leave on one condition. You tell me why." Saro nodded, then told his story.

Alucard sat back, nodding. "Yes… It is time you got out and lived your life. We've got things under control here, and you'd always be able to call us if you needed help… You should take him up on the offer." Saro sat up straighter. "You really think so?" Alucard chuckled softly. "Yes, but first, I'm going to release you. You know what that entails." Saro only nodded as Alucard pulled out a knife, cut his wrist, and let the blood drain into a small bowl. The younger vampire took it and drank it dry. "And now…" Alucard snapped his fingers, and Saro vanished.

He reappeared on a rooftop near the bay, looking off at Titans Tower. Saro glanced down at himself. He was dressed similarly to Alucard, but he wore a silk tie stuffed into a vest, as opposed to his master's bowtie. A pair of goggles hung on his belt. Reaching down, he rested his hand on the handle of a Jackal, Alucard's trademark 13 millimeter semiautomatic handgun. Slipping the goggles onto his face, Saro grinned as night began to fall. He had lived out two lives, one as an Irish boy, and another as a Hellsing enforcer. Now he was to begin a new life.

A life as a Titan.

Well, there you have it. The first history of the Titans Night. Others will come, unless of course you guys don't like this one. Go ahead, drop me a review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, and what you don't understand. Oh, and just for a little fun, I've got a little competition for you guys. Members of the Titans Night RP aren't allowed to compete, and if you go to the board and look it up, well, you suck. ANYWAY, here's the little quiz: what does Letius's name mean? Good luck!


	2. Elias' Anguish

a-hah! it's not a one hit wonder! back by no demand whatsoever, it's nightfall! … yeah, if you guys could review this time… that'd be great. not that I'm trying to push ya or anything…

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, they would still be on TV, Terra wouldn't have come back, and the Titans Night would be on the show.

-Elias's Anguish-

Parkreiner. A feared name, associated with slayers, hunters, and the damned. That name still holds some power in these days. A cursed clan, everyone born to that name is destined to burn in eternal flame, unless they can redeem themselves by slaying unholy creatures. Most accepted this fate. One did not.

"Dammit, Elias, kill her!" Elias looked back at his younger brother. "She's done nothing wrong, Stefan!"

"She's a demon, spawn of the devil himself! You must kill her! You know our fate. We have to do this. Besides, you're the only one in the family who doesn't enjoy this!" Elias looked down at the girl who lay at his feet. She whimpered as she sensed his gaze. "No, I won't!"

_SHNICK!_ Stefan Parkreiner pulled the blade back, reforming the metallic limb back into his hand. "You weakling. Rest assured, Father will hear of this."  
"You bastard. That girl was innocent! What gives us the right to do this?" Stefan snarled. "It is our destiny! Now stand down!" Elias had had enough. "Why? Why should I stand down? You're my younger brother! Show a little respect! It's my choice, and if I decide that hell is better than killing innocents, so be it!"

His brother's hand reformed into a metal blade, but Elias didn't notice it. "Stand down, brother..." "No, you monster! Don't you see? We have no right to be doing thi- Urk!"  
Elias fell, a shocked look on his face as he grabbed at his brother's hand. "Listen, brother. We do this because we have to. Now I'm taking you home."

Several days had passed since the incident involving the demons. The elder Parkreiner brother had had his wounds bandaged, and was recovering. Elias slipped into his father's study, aware that he was about to be seriously reprimanded. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Joshua Parkreiner glared at his son. "You've made a grave mistake, Elias. Our family has a legacy, and a curse. You know all about that. It's time you accepted it. I'm sending you to Rapture."  
Elias gasped, but only bowed his head, nodding. "Yes, sir."

Five months after his fate was sealed, Elias had become accustomed to life at Rapture University, the training facility for demon hunters founded and sponsored by the Parkreiner family. Tyrone Washington glanced over at Elias, his friend and roommate.

"Yo, Eli, you okay?" Elias shook his head. "I dunno, Ty, I dunno. I've been here a good five months, Lord knows I've done perfectly good theory work, I know Father's been watching me, and yet I've heard nothing. I mean, sure, my practical work is down the drain, but I'm beginning to think they've forgotten me..."

"Have faith. I'm sure your own family wouldn't disown you. I bet that just because you're bemoaning them, there'll be something for you in today's mail." Elias snorted. "I doubt tha-" Knocking at the door interrupted their conversation.

"Letter for Elias Parkreiner?" As Elias closed the door, Tyrone smirked. "Told you."  
Elias quickly read over the letter, his eyes aglow. "This is perfect. Father says that he's still disappointed in me, but he's going to give me a chance to redeem myself. Word is that there's a hive of demons in the western United States, and I'm to go there and destroy them. Transportation has already been arranged." Tyrone whistled. "Good luck, man."

Elias stepped out of LAX two days later, looking around at this new place. "Well, let's see what we can find..." Extending his supernatural senses, Parkreiner picked up on the demons somewhere to the south. Pulling out a map, he scanned for a place such a hive could stay. "Jump City..."

Several hours and one annoying taxi cab driver later, the demon hunter stepped out of his cab, slamming the door. Night was falling on the city, and Elias felt not a little uneasy. Jump City was not a peaceful place. As he stood there, the window of a nearby jewelry store shattered, and gunfire rang out into the night. Shocked, Elias only watched as five costumed teens, about his age, leapt to the attack. The whine of a charging energy rifle distracted his attention. Spotting the thief with the weapon, he ran towards him, drawing a small knife from a duffel bag on his back.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Those three words echoed through the night as a small, black wormhole opened up in front of Elias. The hunter, the rifle, and several pieces of trash were sucked into the rift. His scream was swallowed as well.

Elias awoke some time later, unbearably hot. Looking about him, he witnessed souls being tortured all around. He realized where he was. His father and brother had been right. Hell was to be his final resting place. He blacked out.

A young man awoke in a black nothingness. Looking around himself, he saw tiny pieces of debris floating about. He felt his grip on reality slipping. He knew not who or what he was. All he knew was that he was lost in this void. He watched as a floating piece of junk sailed at him. He gasped as it impacted with his shoulder. Some semblance of sanity returned to him, then slipped away.

Shocked, he scrambled in his bag, which was still strapped to his back, pulling a knife from it,. Experimentally, he drug the blade across his skin. At this new pain, his senses returned once more, only to be lost.  
He continued with his self mutilation, floating alone in that void of nothingness.

He didn't know how long he had been trapped in this void, only that he had been there for too long. He was tired of this. He was weary of the prison of darkness he was trapped in. So far, he had only cut his skin. Now, he poised the knife over his heart, jerking into it harshly. Light exploded in his sanctum. Gasping, he managed to float towards the light.

Suddenly, he was thrown from his hell, leaving his heart behind him. He found himself in an unknown room. He drug himself out of the room and into the hallway. He passed out in a larger room.

The next morning, as he awoke, Robin frowned. He could smell blood in the Tower. Making early morning rounds, he came upon a trail of black ichor leading from Raven's room into the common room. The leader of the Teen Titans quickly pulled his communicator from his belt, awakening the Titans and summoning them to Raven's room. The team silently followed the trail, gasping collectively as they came upon the body of the unknown man on their floor.

The man awoke about a week later in another strange room, this one white. A redheaded young woman floated over to him as he stirred. "Robin, our guest has awoken."  
Several more teens filed into the room, each stranger than the last. First, a masked teen made his way in, wearing a brightly colored uniform. Next came a blue-cloaked girl with purple hair. Following her was a short, green boy and a tall, half-metallic African-American.  
"Wha- Where am I?"

"Titans Tower, home of the Teen Titans. I'm Robin, and these guys are Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfi-"

"Greetings! What is your name, where do you come from, what is your favorite color, and will you be my friend?"

The man stared blankly, then shook his head slowly. "Way too fast there, Starfi. I don't know the answers to any of your questions, but I will be your friend."

"GLORIOUS! You may call me Starfire or Kori!" The Tamaranean wrapped him in a hug, and he groaned.

"Err… Star?" Cyborg tapped the alien on the shoulder. "You're doing it again."

"Hehe…"The man looked back across the bay at the giant T. After having discovered his new powers and almost destroying the tower, he had decided to leave, despite Robin's offer of a spot on the team. However, he had taken a communicator with him.  
He turned from the sight, intent on heading out into the world and finding a way to get his true form, and his memories, back. Until that time, he took the name of the feeling that plagued him. Anguish.

Anguish grinned to himself as he looked across the bay at a tower he hadn't seen in two weeks. It would be good to see the Titans again, as well as the new faces. He had received the word some days earlier that Robin had found five other prospects to add to the team.

The sun was just beginning to set, casting a beautiful red glow over the city. This effect was lost, however, on the young man climbing up the rocky shore to Titan's Tower. For one, his eyes were covered by the bandana wrapped around the top of his head. Second, he had other things on his mind.

So, there it is. Chapter the second. Hope y'all enjoy.


	3. Lunacy

Well, despite the fact that I got a grand total of 1 review on the last two chapters, here's Chapter Three. Thanks to EA for actually reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or any of the Titans Night except Sarato (Saro) and Ella.

Lunacy

Lunacy. Descended from the Latin word for moon, it means craziness or insanity. Many people are known to suffer from it, and are known as lunatics. But when a person takes the word as a name…

Cherry blossoms floated on the wind as two men crept towards a house set high on the side of a mountain. The leader had a look of determination on his face, while the other looked worried and nervous. The nervous follower spoke up. "Stefan, are you sure this is right?"

The leader looked back. "Not chickening out, are we, Elias? Trust me. Father told us that this is where we're supposed to go."

In the house, a beautiful woman was tending to a baby girl in her crib. She sang softly to the child, smiling slightly. Her husband sat in a chair nearby, reading a newspaper. A servant rushed into the nursery, panting. "_Strangers! They come with weapons!_" The servant's expression changed to one of pained confusion as he looked down at a blade that had sprouted from his chest.

The husband stood up, grabbing a sword from a mount on the wall, yelling at his wife. "_Take our child and GO!_" The woman grabbed up the baby and fled down an adjoining hallway.

"Stefan, wait!" The metallic man turned to his brother. "Oh, what now, Eli?"

"He's human!"

"So?" With that, Stefan beheaded the man, then turned to chase the woman. "Make yourself useful!" The woman glanced over her shoulder, screamed, and began running faster. "Brother, wait!"

"NO!" The younger Parkreiner brother soon caught the young mother, tackling her to the ground. "And now, demon, you will die."

The woman panicked. "_My baby!_" He grinned. "She'll soon join you." He stabbed the woman through the heart, then picked up the strangely silent child. "No, Stefan! Let the child be!"

Stefan considered this proposal, then grinned. "Sure. She'll starve anyway." Tossing the child aside, he didn't notice that she landed apparently painlessly, or that her eyes glowed slightly as she took in the image in front of her. She grabbed a stuffed rabbit from the ground and crawled deeper into the house.

Two years passed. The nameless little demon girl, as she was known in the village, was now walking and talking. She ventured into the village for food and supplies, bought with well-rationed portions of her late father's fortune. But all of that was about to change. For as long as she could remember, the girl had wanted to find the man that had saved her life. She would soon get her chance.

The bare crescent of a moon shined down on the mountain. A small party of men advanced their way towards the inviting glow of the house. They were slave traders, specializing in the capture and trade of younger girls into the 'love slave' business. They had heard the rumors of the nameless demon girl, but did not believe them.

The group of men broke the locks on the doors, slipping in almost silently. This was still loud enough to alert the girl, who found the men quickly. The leader of the group gave a feral grin at the sight of the child. "_C'mere, little girl. We won't hurt you. Much._"

The girl, scared beyond all belief, focused on the only comforting thought she could find: her mother. Subconscious powers were triggered, synapses began to fire, and the girl began to change, taking on the form of her deceased mother, the form of a succubus. All faded to red as she seduced the men, then killed them. As she came about, she heard the last survivor murmur the word, "_Lunacy…_" before he died.

The girl considered this word. "_Lunacy…_kyoki… _lunacy…_ kyoki…" Returning to her normal form, the girl made her decision. Kyoki set off to find the man who saved her, the man she owed a life debt to.

Kyoki traveled far and wide across the eastern and southern hemispheres, but only found mere traces of her master. As the year anniversary loomed close, she decided that if she found no signs of him in three months' time, she would head to America. Little did she know that at the same time, her master, a vampire, a flame elemental, a hammer wielding invulnerable, an Indian dancer, and a national secret weapon were banding together to form the Titans Night.

The three months passed quickly for the young girl, and she soon found herself in America. A fresh trail was soon discovered, and she followed it to Jump City, California, home of the Teen Titans.

Unsure of where to find her master among all of his intersecting trails, Kyoki began extending astral projections of herself to hunt him down. These spectres managed to catch glimpses of her master, but nothing concrete. They also managed to scare the man out of his wits.

Anguish feared that he was losing his mind. He and most of the other Titans Night had been on the job for three months now, forging relationships and rivalries. He was madly in love with the newer Night member, Rochelle, and he had made a strong bond with Saro. He was suspicious that the vampire had his eye on a dark young empath… But none of those things mattered to him now. The heartless teen was haunted by visions of a small, dark haired girl, which filled him with feelings of dread…

Kyoki was sure that she had found her master this time. Homing in on a source of demonic power, she was soon disappointed. She was unsure of who was fighting whom, but she did know that her master was not among them… Kyoki perked up as she sensed her master once more.

Anguish sighed as he headed for the bathroom. Letius had been defeated, but at the cost of a Titan's life. Sure, Ella was still around, but as a floating firefly? Definitely not the way to live one's life… As he lifted his head from the sink, the teen thought back on the last few days. Saro had asked Raven out, Christmas had gone off without a hitch, including his revival of Terra and Raven's emotion control bracelet, the Titans Night now had their own headquarters, Letius had taken over Saro, and the Titans had killed Letius.

Glancing up into the mirror, Anguish froze. The creepy little girl was behind him again. He began to concentrate, telling himself that the girl wasn't real, only a figment of his imagination, a hallucination. He turned around…

In the common room of the Titans Night Headquarters, several strange things were taking place at once. First, there was a coffin lying in the floor. Next, a blue glowing ball was floating about, making jokes. Third, a silver-haired youth had just brought a body into the room. Finally, Anguish was running down the hallway, screaming his head off about a demon following him.

Every head in the room turned to Anguish, save two. One was attached to a dead body, and the other had just kicked the door of his coffin open and was drawing a pistol from its holster. Saro bared his teeth. "Where, Ang?" He pointed a trembling finger at the offending hallway, and the vampire leveled his weapon.

Kyoki entered the room to find herself looking at a maroon-garbed man who was pointing a gun above her head. He lowered the gun to point at her, then let it drop to his side. "Ang, it's a little girl. Doesn't look like a threat to me." The vampire returned to his coffin, allowing Kyoki to get a good look at the man she had followed for so long. "Master?"

Anguish and Kyoki held a quick conversation in her native Japanese. She explained to him that she was the child that he had spared some three years earlier. He agreed to let her stay, but asked her to swear off the 'master' deal. The young man left her to meet the rest of the team as he talked with his girlfriend.

Raven knelt down to get on the young girl's level. "Hey, there, little one. I'm Raven."

Kyoki drew back in fear. "…I'm scared."

Raven blushed. "Must be the hood…" Reaching up, she pulled back her shroud, revealing her face. The young girl looked up. "… You're very pretty…" Raven blushed again, and almost pulled her hood back up. "Would you like to be friends?"

Kyoki was amazed at this girl's kindness. No one had ever shown such love towards her. She rushed to the older girl, hugging her tightly. "Yes… I'd like to be… friends…"

I guess that's that… Review please!


End file.
